The Killer with a mask
by armandito2002
Summary: All Dipper has been afraid of, is getting killed. Now it is time for him to face his fears. Dipper is being stalked by a guy with a killer mask who wants to kill him. It's up to Mabel to protect him. This story is sort of DipperxMabel. Rated T for violince.


**Gravity Falls: The killer with a mask**

Dipper's POV

One night I was lying in bed. Mabel was tucking Waddles in his pig bed. I was writing in my journal. I heard someone whispering my name. "Dipper." I was getting scared. "I'm coming for you Dipper." The voice said. Mabel got back in the bedroom. Mabel: Dipper what's wrong? You look worried. "Nothing." "I just thought I heard a voice." Mabel: What voice? "Someone calling my name." I said. Mabel: I think you're just hearing things. "Me too." I said. I turned off the lamp and we went to sleep. "Mabel's right." I thought. "I am just hearing things." "Or am I?"

Mabel's POV

It was 3:00 AM and I woke up to get a drink. I went downstairs and got some Pitt Cola. I was on the table with the soda when I heard some oozing close to the window. "Someone must be taking a blood bath." I thought. "Maybe a vampire." I went to the window to see if there was a vampire so I could be his girlfriend. I looked out the window but it wasn't a vampire. It was blood on the ground. I sort of got scared but then I stopped and thought "Maybe it's just red punch." Then I heard something. "Dipper." Maybe I'm hearing things too. I finished the soda and went back upstairs to sleep. Then close to the window a hideous man with a killer mask and chainsaw looked up at Dipper's window. I was asleep so I didn't know.

Dipper's POV

The next morning I woke up on the floor. Grunkle Stan dosen't buy big beds. I looked outside my window and saw red outside. It looked like blood. I got scared. "Mabel, I saw blood on my window!" I said. Mabel: Blood? "Yes blood." I said. Mabel: Do you mean the fruit punch? "It's not fruit punch it's blood!" I screamed. Grunkle Stan: Kids, your breakfast is ready! Mabel and I went downstairs. Wendy was telling one of her stories. I listened to her story so I could get my mind out of things. Wendy: So anyways I was with Thompsan and I saw this hideous guy with a mask. It scared us so we ran back here. I hope he dosen't find us. "Well at least the guy is pretty far from here." I said. Mabel and I went outside to play. When we got outside there was blood everywhere. "Where is all this blood coming from?" I asked. Mabel: Maybe a vampire. "Vampires aren't real Mabel!" Mabel: Ok. "This is another mystery we need to solve." "Tomorrow night we are going out to the woods and we are going to investigate." Mabel: Cool. Mabel and I went back inside. The killer with a mask was watching us.

Mabel's POV

Me and Dipper were talking to Wendy about the blood bath we saw outside. Me and Dipper took Wendy outside. She screamed! Dipper was having a hard time explaining Wendy everything. Suddenly I heard a scream. Dipper: I think we should get inside. "Me too." I said. We went into the Mystery Shack. It was 8:00 PM. Me and Dipper were getting ready to go to sleep. Dipper: Tomorrow night we are going to go to the woods. "I know." I said in a scared voice. I was scared of that blood. I went to sleep. The killer was spying on Dipper again.

Dipper's POV

I was trying to get to sleep. I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. "Nah it's just my imagination." I went to sleep. The killer was staring at me with those creepy eyes. I was asleep so I didn't know that. "I will kill you Dipper." The killer said.

Mabel's POV

The next morning I woke up and looked outside the window. I saw green slime on the window. I screamed! "Who is doing this?" I wondered. I woke Dipper up. "Dipper I saw slime on the window!" I panicked. Dipper woke up and screamed when he saw the slime. I couldn't wait till tonight. Right now I was so scared. I couldn't move.

Dipper's POV

"Another blood bath?" I questioned. Grunkle Stan: Kids come downstairs your breakfast is ready! Mabel: Good so we can forget about the blood. Mabel and I went downstairs. We were having pancakes. When we were done Mabel and I ran outside. Wendy: Why are they in a hurry? Mabel and I went to the woods. "Do you think we'll see clues for tonight." Mabel: Maybe. Then we found a big clue. All the trees were covered in blood. "What?!" I screamed. Mabel: I think I know what's going on. Someone is killing people!

Mabel's POV

We ran back to the Mystery Shack. It was only 6:00 PM. I was waiting till 9:00 PM. Night time. Dipper was reading his book looking for blood baths but he found nothing. After three hours it was night time. We were waiting for Grunkle Stan and everybody to sleep so me and Dipper can sneak out to the woods. When everybody was asleep me and Dipper went towards the door.

Dipper's POV

I brought my book. "Let's go Mabel." I said. Mabel was getting ready. When Mabel was ready we went to the woods. There was blood everywhere. We were really scared. Then I heard something that scared me. I heard a scream. It was coming from Gideon's house. Mabel and I ran to Gideon's house. I heard Gideon screaming again. Mabel and I were freaking out.

Mabel's POV

Me and Dipper broke through the window. We ran to Gideon's room. When he saw us he was surprised. Gideon: Dipper, Mabel! It's not safe to be around my house right now! What are you doing here? "We heard you scream and we were terrified!" Gideon: A killer guy with a mask and knife and chainsaw was trying to kill Lil ol me. He was leaving blood and slime on my window. "I think that same guy that tried to kill you put blood and slime on Dipper's window too!" Dipper: I think I'm going to die! Gideon: Me too! I hugged Dipper hoping he wasn't going to die.

Dipper's POV

We were screaming. We screamed even more when the killer with a mask broke in the room. Mabel: Ahhhhhhhh it's hideous and killing! "Dipper, Gideon." The killer said. "Ahhhh it knows my name!" The killer did his evil laugh. He was chasing Gideon and I while Mabel was trying to save me.

Mabel's POV

I was frightened. My heart was beating. I didn't want Dipper to die! I was chasing after Gideon and Dipper. The killer knocked me down and I fell. "You'll never save your brother or the TV guy." The killer said. The killer was chasing Gideon and Dipper. It was 3:00 AM I finally passed the killer but he was chasing Dipper, Gideon, and I. I was so terrified. I put my arm around Dipper trying to protect him. We ran and got bonked on a wall. Dipper: Who are you and why do you want to kill Gideon and I. "I'm half monster and half killer." The killer guy said. " I want your blood." "Blood from boys taste good." I got scared and grabbed Dipper and Gideon and ran. "You can run but you can't hide!" The killer said. We ran outside. The killer had a knife.

Dipper's POV

My heart was pounding. Mabel hugged me tightly. It was 6:00 AM. "Now you die." The killer said. Mabel: Nooooooo! We ran to the woods and met up behind a bush. Gideon: Who is that guy?! Mabel: He wants to kill you guys! "What are we going to do?" Gideon: What do you think? We need to run around the world! "Is that what you would usually do when you try to get renvege?" Gideon: No, no it's not. We're never too scared to fight bad guys. "Exactly." I said. Mabel: Can we get more information about the guy? Gideon: I'll look in my book. Gideon found the guy on the book. It says: The sun kills the killer with a mask. If you run into the guy, watch out. He's dangerous. "So we just have to wait till sunrise." It was close to sunrise. It was 7:00 AM. The sun was starting to go up. Mabel, Gideon, and I went to go distract the killer. The killer was chasing us until the sun was up. He started to fate. It looked creepy.

Mabel's POV

He was fated. Gideon ran to his house. Gideon: That is so disgusting! I hugged Dipper tightly. I was happy he wasn't dead. Dipper: Mabel, let's throw him in the wishing well so he won't come back. "Good idea." I said. We found the wishing well and threw him in. Dipper: We won't be seeing him around here anymore or his blood and slime. We walked to the Mystery Shack and went to bed. We stayed up all night to fight the killer so that was why we were tired.


End file.
